Prussian Republic
|capital = Berlin|largest_city = Berlin|official_languages = |recognized_languages = |ethnic_groups_year = 2017|ethnic_groups = 75.8% 7.1% 6.2% 5.5% 4.0% 0.8% 0.6% Other|religion = 78.3% 17.6% 3.4% 0.7% Other|demonym = Prussian(s)|government_type = |politics_link = Politics of Prussia|leader_title1 = President|leader_name1 = Andreas Karhenburg|leader_name2 = Elena Reichenbach|leader_title2 = Chancellor|legislature = Landtag of Prussia|upper_house = State Council|lower_house = House of Representatives|established_event1 = |established_event2 = |established_date1 = August 27, 1618|established_event3 = Free State of Prussia|established_date2 = January 18, 1701|established_date3 = 9 November, 1918|established_event4 = Republic of Prussia|established_date4 = 12 March, 1952|area_km2 = 367,821.45|population_census = 85,462,912|population_estimate_year = 2017|population_estimate_rank = 16th|population_density_km2 = 232.35|GDP_PPP = $4.080 trillion|GDP_PPP_per_capita = $47,747|GDP_PPP_year = 2017|GDP_nominal = $3.841|GDP_nominal_per_capita = $41,862|GDP_nominal_year = 2017|HDI_year = 2016|HDI = 0.928|HDI_rank = 4th|currency = (€)|currency_code = |time_zone = CET|utc_offset = +1|drives_on = right|calling_code = |iso3166code = PU|cctld = |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy|image_map = Prussia Final.svg|map_caption = Prussia (dark green) within the European Union (light green)}} This article is about the conworld by the user Javants. For other uses, please see Prussia (disambiguation). The Prussian Republic '( : ''Republik Preußen, : Republika Prus), formally the 'Federal Republic of Prussia '( : Bundesrepublik Preußen), commonly referred to simply as '''Prussia, is a in bordered by and the and to the north, and to the east, the and Germany to the south, and and the to the west. Consisting of sixteen constituent states, Prussia occupies a land area of 367,821.25 square kilometres, making it the seventh largest nation in Europe. Prussia has a population of 85,462,912, meaning it is the most populous country in the and the second most populous in Europe after . Prussia's capital and largest city is Berlin, whilst its largest conurbation consists of the in Rhineland-Palatinate, its principle cities being and . Other major cities in Prussia include Königsberg, , , , , and (Wroclaw). The historical region of Prussia (now the states of East and West Prussia) is first recorded by the Roman senator in the late 1st century CE, where it is describes as being the homeland of the people group. Approximately 800 to 900 years later, the Aesti began to be referred to as the , who would later unify in the early 13th century to form the . At the same time, what is now Western Prussia fluctuated between the control of various small states of the and . In 1701 formed the Kingdom of Prussia, which would become the dominant political power of the and Central Europe. Following Prussia's victory in the of 1870-71, reinvigorated German nationalism lead to the creation of the unified under Prussian hegemony. Following the defeat of Germany in the First World War, Germany was forcibly divided into six separate states - Saxony, Bavaria, Baden-Württemburg, Hessen-Darmstadt, Saxony-Rhineland and Prussia in the Breslau Agreement. Prussia shortly after begun to improve its relations with and the other Allies, reuniting with its Western counterpart of Saxony-Rhineland in the Brandenburg Agreement of 1923. As the Nazi party began to grow in power in the Unified German Republic throughout the 1930s, Prussia further improved its relations with other allied states, particularly with Russia and France. After the failed ''Preußenschlag'' of 1932 (a Coup d'État ''on the Prussian government by the Nazi party), Prussia's relations with Nazi Germany rapidly deteriorated, eventuating in the German invasion and annexation of Prussia in 1939, commencing the . Following the end of the Second World War with the storming of the Nazi capital , Prussia, as a German-speaking nation, was also divided amongst the into administrative divisions. the was given administration over the Prussian states of East Prussia, West Prussia, Posen, Danzig, Upper Silesia, and Lower Silesia; France was granted Rhineland, Hesse-Nassau, and Westphalia; the United Kingdom was given Hamburg, Schleswig-Holstein, Mecklenburg, and Pomerania; and the United States were granted Lower Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt, Bremen, and Brandenburg. The Prussian capital of Berlin was divided amongst all four allies. Prussia's division continued throughout much of the 20th century as a result of tensions between the and the in the . In 1949, the collective allied administrative zones of Prussia were united to form the Federal Republic of Prussia ''(Bundesrepublik Preußen, or BRP), whilst the Soviet-administered areas of Eastern Prussia became the People's Republic of Prussia (Volksrepublik Preußen, or VRP), a Russian satellite state. Tensions between the two states escalated throughout the 20th century, eventuating in the reunification of Prussia in 1990. Today, Prussia is a major and one of the founding members of the . Prussia is also a member of , the , the , and the . Through its rich cultural history, Prussia continues to attract numerous artists, philosophers, writers, scientists, entrepreneurs, and engineers to this day, and forms one of the most progressive and economically powerful countries in the modern world. Etymology History Brandenburg-Prussia Kingdom of Prussia Free State of Prussia Spring Revolution and Interwar Years Second World War Post War Seperation Unification and Contemporary Prussia Geography Climate Environment Administrative Divisions Politics Government Law Military Foreign Relations Economy Companies Transport Energy and Infrastructure Science and Technology Tourism Demographics Ethnicity Major Cities Language Religion Health Education Culture Art Literature Philosophy Music Cuisine Cinema Media Sport See Also Category:Prussian Republic Category:Javants